Voldemorts Erbe
by Hermine Riddle
Summary: Tom Riddle ist der Meinung das auch er einen Erben braucht, dafür wählt er Ginny Weasley. Doch die findet die Idee nicht auf Anhieb gut. Wir sie sich trotzdem mit ihrem neuen Leben anfreunden?


Mir gehört nichts, alle Figuren kommen von der großartigen J.K.Rowling, ich hoffe das es euch gefällt.

Die Geschichte spielt im sechsten Schuljahr, allerdings habe ich einige Sachen verändert, die wichtigsten sind: Dumbledore lebt und Voldemort sieht aus wie Tom Riddle.

0oo0oo0oo0

Sie rannte über das Schlachtfeld und konnte sich gerade noch bücken, als ein grüner Lichtblick über sie jagte. Bereits vor einigen Minuten hatte sie jegliche Orientierung verloren, inzwischen suchte sie nur noch nach ihrer besten Freundin. Auf einmal bemerkte sie die wuscheligen, braunen Haare ihrer Freundin und rannte sofort auf sie zu. Beim näherkommen sah sie das die Braunhaarige damit beschäftigt war mit zwei Todessern kämpfte, sie rannte so schnell sie konnte um ihr zu helfen, doch sie wurde von einem rotem Lichtblitz getroffen und fiel Ohnmächtig um.

0oo0oo0oo0

Am nächsten Morgen saß Lord Voldemort am Tisch und blickte auf die Tagespropheten vor sich. Schnaubend blickte er auf die Schlagzeile: Kampf zwischen Todessern und dem Orden des Phönix, Ginerva Weasley vermisst

Wütend blickte er auf die Zeitung, eigentlich sollte sie in seiner Macht sein, doch durch einen Fehler war sie es nicht. Allerdings war er zufrieden mit sich das sie die junge Weasley gefangen hatten. „Mein Lord?" erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, er hatte nicht gemerkt das Snape eingetreten war. „Guten Morgen Severus, was macht die Gefangene?" „sie ist noch nicht aufgewacht. Wenn ich fragen darf, was genau habt ihr mit dem Mädchen vor?". Voldemort stand auf und ging in Richtung Kerker, „Ganz einfach, auch ich brauche einmal eine Frau und einen Erben. Und dafür habe ich sie ausgewählt, sie ist jung, schön, intelligent und Reinblütig. Und das wichtigste, sie ist mit Harry Potter zusammen, also wichtig im Kampf gegen ihn." Snape sagte nichts mehr, es klang Logisch, doch Ginny Weasley war für ihn – wie sie meisten seiner ehemaligen Schüler- immer noch das junge Mädchen ,das dass erste mal die große Halle betrat. Doch das war sie nicht mehr, inzwischen war sie eine junge Frau.

Bei den Kerkern angekommen öffnete Voldemort die Tür. Ginny Weasley lag auf dem Boden und knif die Augen zusammen, als auf einmal helles, blendende Licht in ihre Zelle schien. „Ah, du bist schon wach. Steh auf! Du bekommst ein neues Zimmer."

0oo0oo0oo0

Ginny war verwirrt, kurz nachdem sie aufgewacht war sollte sie ein neues Zimmer bekommen? Sie wusste zwar nicht wie lange sie schon da war, aber es konnte nicht zu lang sein. Nach einigen Minuten laufen blieben sie stehen. Sie war überrascht als sie ihr neues Zimmer sah, ein Wundervolles grünes Himmelbett stand hinten neben einem großen Fenster. Der Boden war zart Grün, wir die Vorhänge. Links neben der Tür stand ein schönes Grünes Sofa mit einem weiß- silbernem Tisch. Begeistert sah sie sich um, das konnte nicht ihr Zimmer sein, es war sehr schön und sie hatte das Bad noch nicht gesehen. „Ist das…" „Ja das ist dein neues Zimmer, sieh dich etwas darin um, ich hole sich um sieben Uhr ab, zum Abendessen." Mit diesen Worten gingen er und snape auch schon wieder. Sofort sah sich Ginny weiter in ihrem neuen Zimmer um, zuerst ging sie zum Kleiderschrank. Darin befanden sich nur grüne, silberne und schwarze Kleider doch dafür wunderschöne. Sie besah sich einige davon näher und stellte fest das die meisten Kleider ziemlich eng und tief ausgeschnitten waren. Sie ging weiter zum Bad und merkte auch hier wieder, dass alles in Slytherin Farben war. Die Wasserhähne waren alle mit kleinen Schlangen verziert. Sie sah die Badewanne an und freute sich, sie liebte Baden, vorallem in gut duftenden Schaumbädern. Und die Wanne war sehr groß, es hätten bequem zwei Menschen reingepasst und am rand waren mehrere Wasserhähne für Duft- und schaumbäder. Sofort zog sie sich ihre Dreckigen, stinkenden Sachen aus und ließ sich ein Bad ein. Stundenlang lag sie in ihrer Wanne und entspannte sich.

0oo0oo0oo0

 _Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Das nächste kommt bald._


End file.
